Coercion
by Emmeline Bondurant
Summary: The way they met.


Draco nearly sprinted from the cab to the entrance of the library through the heavy downpour of rain. Once he was through the revolving doors, he found that the newspaper that he had used for an umbrella was completely soaked and with a sigh he threw it into the nearest bin. There was a quiet murmuring in the air as he made his way through the beautiful foyer of marble and architecture. Patrons both with interest for the library and those who were seeking refuge from the rain crowded around up and down the aisles, taking up the already limited space.

He supposed that it was a good and a bad thing that the library was brimming with people. For one, it brought some much needed attention to the many tomes on the shelves; then again, it took from his own experiences that he could be having with those same tomes. Draco admitted quite plainly that he had a love affair with books. On the first birthday that he could remember as a child, he had been given a lovely muggle novel by a man called Shakespeare and he had been besotted ever since.

The written language appealed to him in a way that so many other things could never wish to achieve. It was a burden that he carried proudly for all to see. When he returned the book that he had checked out just the day before, he received a knowing nod from the clerk behind the counter. He was well known for his daily presence within the walls of the library.

Once he was free to find his next lover, Draco began walking to the shelves that had successfully captured his interest as of late. The contemporary section was overrun by other guests and Draco began to feel slightly anxious as he weaved himself in and out of them. He was looking for a book by a suggested author, Diana Gabaldon. One of the By Owl book clubs that he took part in had suggested her novels for an entertaining read.

As he finally found himself in front of the correct shelves, his eyes quickly scoured the titles. He ran a finger along the tops of the spines as he searched and when he finally found the row of Gabaldon books the title that he was looking for wasn't among them. A scowl twisted his features as he looked again and then a third time before sighing in frustration when the book still didn't appear. Just as he was about to make his way back to the front to see if they had it behind the counter, a flash of deep blue caught his eye.

Glancing quickly on his way past, he suddenly stopped as he recognized the cover of the book. Draco eyed the copy of Outlander that was being held by a man with brilliant red hair. He was tall, taller than himself, and had freckles covering the bridge of his nose. The man was flipping through the pages in a bored fashion and Draco suspected that he was one of those that were hiding from the rain.

After a moment of deliberation Draco steeled himself and asked, "Excuse me, but do you plan on checking that book out?" His voice seemed to startle the man as he jerked harshly, slamming the book shut on his own thumb. With a wince the man whined as he gently rubbed out the soreness in his thumb while looking up to see who had spoken. As Draco came into his line of sight, the annoyance in his eyes seemed to melt away to something more akin to interest.

A confident smirk lit on the man's lips, as if he hadn't just been whining like a child who had skinned their knees after a fall, as he answered smoothly, "I was thinkin' abou' it. Takes place in Sco'land and I loved Bravehear'." Draco just stared at the man in a disbelieving manner. He was a bit appalled at what he was suspecting the man was trying.

"I believe that the story is quite different actually. If you aren't checking it out, may I have it?" He asked again, holding out his hand and waiting for the man to hand him the book. Instead the man grinned again grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

Ignoring Draco's shocked expression the man chuckled, "I'm Charlie, it's nice to meet ye." He took a moment to enjoy Draco's reaction before going on, "Ye know? I think I am goin' to check it out. But I'll tell ye what...go to lunch wit' me and afterwards I'll let you hav' it. That is, as long as ye return it on tim'."

Draco continued to stare at the man. He couldn't believe the gall. "I don't think you are up for something like that. Just give me the book and this can be done with." He said with a frown that only brought a smile to Charlie's face.

"Oh I think that I am completely _up_ for whatever ye throw my way." Draco rolled his eyes at the response; how immature. "Come on, have a little' fun! If ye don' like me afterwards then ye never hafta' see me again." He heaved an aggravated sigh, realizing that Charlie wouldn't budge. The man seemed to be as stubborn as Draco himself was.

After an internal war with himself Draco rolled his neck before glaring at the man, "You are already stressing me out and you better believe we'll never be seeing each other after this." Charlie simply grinned at the words. "Come on, I haven't got all day."

Charlie motioned for Draco to lead the way, "The gorgeous one first."

Draco smirked as he walked out of the aisle with Charlie close behind, "Oh you think you're so charming."

* * *

"That's how you and Papa met?" At the wide eyed look from his son, Charlie laughed as he sat up straighter in his seat, "That was so cool. I can't believe ye pulled one over on him Daddy!"

"That I did, though yer Papa will never admit it." His son giggled at the statement just as Draco wandered back into the living room with his satchel on his shoulder.

"Gem, are you ready? We have to leave for the station in ten minutes." Draco said and the two loves of his life erupted into laughter. He glared at the two suspiciously, "What is going on?"

Charlie stood to take Draco into his arms, "It's nothing love, I was jus' tellin' Gem about how we met. To help him with tha' crush he has on tha' Zabini girl."

"Gemini Malfoy-Weasley, don't you dare take any pointers from your father," Draco sighed, "That was uncalled for behavior that he tried to pull."

Gem grinned from where he sat closest to the fireplace, "But it worked didn't it Papa?"

Draco's cheeks flamed red as Charlie erupted in a second bout of laughter, "Gemini, get through that floo or you'll be grounded next summer!"

oOo

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
